


Inflammation and Other Signs of Distress

by Embers



Series: Love and Other Miraculous Cures [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Comedy, First Dates, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk and Daehyun go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflammation and Other Signs of Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/643081/3/love-and-other-miraculous-cures-comedy-romance-bap-bangdae-younglo).
> 
> ***Extraction and re-posting to other sites for reading/download from A03 in any form is strictly prohibited.

Yongguk takes Daehyun out the same day they share their first kiss. It’s nothing fancy, simply a comfortable dinner at hidden gem of a barbeque house, where they can sit secluded and ensconced in their own private little world. Yongguk is no food connoisseur, he mostly just eats to make sure he doesn’t fall over of malnourishment, but even he appreciates a skillfully cooked meal every once in a while. Youngjae had texted him some tips before they left, but Yongguk wasn’t sure how serious he should take them.

 

_Yoo Youngjae: Daehyun likes good food and belly rubs._

_Bang Yongguk: …Sorry, what? Belly rubs?_

_Yoo Youngjae: Yeah, you know…cuddles. If you scratch his head he shuts up and calms down like a flipped switch._

_Bang Yongguk: You make him sound like a dog…_

_Yoo Youngjae: Nah, dogs eat whatever….no, wait, yes. Good luck, Yongguk-sshi!_

 

Yongguk had agonized in the privacy of his mind until he remembered the little grill house that Junhong had introduced him to a few months ago. It’s cozy, warm atmosphere and classic Korean comfort food made it the perfect place to get to know Daehyun a little better. Looking at Daehyun now, happily sampling the collection of grilled meats, Yongguk knows he’s done well. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to step up his game for their first _official_ date, though.

 

“Daehyun-ah- you don’t mind if I call you that, right?”

 

At the sweet smile and shake of the younger’s head, Yongguk continues, “Daehyun-ah, I’d like to take you out on a real date. Properly.”

 

Daehyun tilts his head, “Isn’t this a proper date?”

 

Yongguk stammers, “I mean…I want to pick you up, plan the evening out, take you somewhere more, you know…”

 

Daehyun puts down his chopsticks and grins, leaning across the table until he’s almost nose to nose with Yongguk, “Ah, you want to wine and dine me?”

 

Yongguk ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Um, well…it’s probably the least I can do after everything. And, I want to. If you want to.”

 

Daehyun leans back and smiles behind his glass as he sips on his water. He rather likes this Yongguk, the _real_ Yongguk, shy and sincere even after their heated interaction in his office earlier.

 

“I’ll allow it.” Daehyun tries to keep up a cool façade, but can’t help but beam back at Yongguk when the elder’s gummy smile shows itself.

 

Yongguk grins, “I can’t wait.”

* * *

Yongguk is pacing in Jongup and Junhong’s apartment living room, as his two dongsaengs watch with amused faces.

 

“Hyung, you’ll only sweat more if you keep moving.”

 

Yongguk stops and immediately drops down on to the couch as Jongup and Junhong laugh at his nervousness. Yongguk sits there stiffly in the dressy casual suit he’s wearing, a couple buttons undone on his shirt to reveal teasing bits of tanned skin as Jongup and Junhong had deemed necessary.

 

“Yah, you guys should be helping me…” Yongguk mumbles, frowning.

 

Junhong grins, “Hyung, you’re hot. Okay? You look great, you should dress like this more often.”

 

“You have a six pack, a decent apartment, and no criminal record except for that killer smile.” Jongup adds.

 

“You have the sexy tattoos and devil may care hair of a tough gangster, but you also spend your spare time cuddling puppies and paying kickball with orphans.”

 

“You are a _wet dream_ , hyung. And if you weren’t so hopelessly shy you could have taken advantage of it sooner. Calm down.”

 

Yongguk nods, “You’re right…well, I mean mostly. I’m okay. Pretty decent. Not the worst.”

 

“Just relax, hyung. How long until you have to leave?”

 

“…Two hours.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

* * *

“Youngjaaaaeeee, I have no clothes! Why didn’t you tell me I had no clothes!”

 

“What are you talking about? You have tons of clothes!”

 

“I can’t wear some business suit…cardigan…shirt…thing!”

 

Youngjae sighs and shoves Daehyun towards his bed before heading back into his friend’s closet and sifting through the racks. He pulls out a pair of slim black dress jeans and a black dress shirt tossing them towards the bed.

 

“Aren’t these too…boring?” Daehyun’s unsure voice sounds.

 

“We’re gonna dress you up a bit, just put those on, you’ll be late!”

 

He’s pushing through the boxes in the back of the closet and finds a sleek black one with an intricate design on it. He opens it and pulls out the object he finds inside, nodding approvingly. Grabbing a pair of Daehyun’s more whimsical dress shoes he heads out to where Daehyun is fumbling with his shirt buttons, cursing under his breath.

 

Youngjae smiles softly, placing the items down and grabbing the shaking hands in his own.

 

“Look at you…Mister Sly Salesman all nervous.” Youngjae begins doing up the buttons, pinching Daehyun’s reddening cheeks once he’s done, “Now, I trust you can tuck this in yourself…or do I have to shove my hands down your pants, too?”

 

Daehyun slaps a laughing Youngjae’s hands away as he finishes dressing and eyes the box curiously, “What’s in there?”

 

Youngjae pulls out a grey blazer, sleek and modern in an artful cut, “This.”

 

“Oh! Himchan-hyung got me that for Christmas! Forgot I had it.”

 

“Probably wanted you to wear it on a date with him. Honestly, you are too spoiled…”

 

Daehyun slides his arms into the jacket as Youngjae holds it out for him laughing as the scientist brushes out the wrinkles once it’s on, cheeky smile in place, “And whose fault is that?”

 

Youngjae sighs, leaning forward to bump their noses together and Daehyun practically giggles and squirms away, “Shut up. Taking care of you is half my purpose; you’d never survive without me. Maybe Yongguk-sshi can take over now.”

 

Youngjae turns to rummage through his bag and pulls out a smaller box. He lifts the lid revealing a simple yet elegant collar brooch that he attaches to Daehyun’s shirt, “A gift of my own. For luck. Not that you’ll need it the way Yongguk-sshi makes eyes at you.”

 

Daehyun smiles sincerely and wraps his arms around Youngjae.

 

“Thank you.” He mumbles into his friend’s shoulder, “For everything.”

 

Youngjae returns the hug, rubbing Daehyun’s back soothingly. He flicks the older man’s chin as he pulls back, “Don’t be so nervous. Now, we need to do your hair. It looks stupid.”

* * *

By the time Yongguk rings the doorbell to Daehyun and Youngjae’s townhouse, he’s slightly less nervous. Excitement begins to take over, wanting to see his date and begin their evening together.

 

He hears a loud shout of, “Daehyunnie!” before the door opens and Youngjae stands before him, out of breath.

 

“Hey Yongguk-sshi, come on in! Daehyun’ll be down in a minute.”

 

Yongguk thanks the younger man and steps in to the entry way, clasping his hands together and wringing them behind his back.

 

Youngjae is grinning slyly as he leans against the wall, and Yongguk frowns slightly beginning to worry, “What is it?”

 

“Nothing~ You look good, Yongguk-sshi. Normally, I’d tell you to have Daehyunnie back before midnight, but in this case, I’ll make an exception. Tomorrow morning should suffice, no?”

 

Yongguk stutters and turns a bright red, but is saved from answering when a head peeks around the corner of the staircase, shyly followed by the rest of Daehyun’s figure as he descends.

 

Now, Yongguk hadn’t just fallen for Daehyun’s looks, but looking at the younger man now, he can’t deny that having him on his arm would be something to be bragging about. The salesman’s clothes fit to his lithe figure, small details like the jewellery attached to his collar and the formal scarf hanging casually off his frame drawing Yongguk’s eyes down the bronze neck. His hair is styled differently so that strands fall over one eye as he peers up at Yongguk, “Hi.”

 

Yongguk smiles, “Hi. You look…wow. I…wish I was more eloquent.”

 

Daehyun grins and looks away, trying and failing to hide the small blush that adorns his cheeks, “Thank you. You look really good, too.”

 

They sort of just stand there and stare at each other, eyes flickering away with small laughs every time they catch the other looking, until Youngjae clears his throat behind them, “Don’t you guys have reservations, or something? Of course, if you’d rather stay in now, I could make myself scarce. I was going to head to Himchan’s later, anyway; but I do have those noise-cancelling headphones now-”

 

“Bye, Youngjae!”

* * *

Yongguk leads Daehyun down the steps from the house to the classy town car waiting on the road. He opens the back seat door for the younger, before letting himself in on the other side. Daehyun is confused for a second until he sees the man in uniform sitting up front.

 

“Eh, a driver?”

 

Yongguk rubs his neck in embarrassment, “I, um, can’t actually drive.”

 

Daehyun grins, “Cute. So if this goes well, I’ll be driving this relationship.”

 

“I know its lame…”

 

Daehyun shakes his head and leans into the elder’s side, basking in the warmth and the fresh woodsy scent around the man, “All the better to be with you, Yongguk-hyung.”

 

Yongguk opens his palm to accept the other’s smaller hand in his, trying to calm the way his heart thuds at the way the honorific sounds falling from Daehyun’s mouth.

 

“Hyung?” The elder questions.

 

“What, you don’t like it? You want me to call you yeobo? Jagiya? Baby? Snickerdoodle?” Daehyun asks, moving his face closer to Yongguk’s with each term of endearment.

 

“Hyung is fine!” Yongguk says, face reddening.

 

Daehyun chuckles and leans back, hand still holding the other’s, “Oh, I see. You like it a little too much, right…hyung~? Kinky.”

 

Yongguk sighs, but it’s fond and coupled with an affectionate gaze, “You’re a little demon, aren’t you? Youngjae didn’t warn me about this…”

 

“Youngjae’s the demon, I’m an angel.”

 

The rest of the ride is spent talking and discreetly admiring each other as they play car games and Daehyun occasionally softly sings along to the songs playing on the radio. Yongguk is falling faster every minute, charmed by Daehyun’s ability to be so adorable without being childish, at his playful jibes and following salves, and the way he doesn’t hide how much he likes Yongguk.

 

It’s refreshing, he thinks, not to be toyed with; caught in some guessing game where he wonders if he actually has a chance or is just some form of entertainment. In return, Yongguk makes it no secret how into Daehyun he is, and he’s sure they’re the most obnoxiously infatuated couple the driver has ever had the misfortune of seeing. He doesn’t seem to mind though, if the creases by his eyes are anything to go by as Daehyun excitedly asks Yongguk about his tattoos and innocently traces the one just by his neck hidden underneath his shirt, unaware (or uncaring) of Yongguk’s blush and stuttering answers.

 

“It’s pretty. I can’t wait to see the rest of it!”

 

Yongguk coughs and Daehyun seems to realize what he said, hastily back tracking, “I mean, you know. If we ever…I mean, you…we might be at a pool one day or something!”

 

Yongguk laughs, “We might.”

* * *

The restaurant is a nice mix between upscale and casual; not quite fancy enough to be stifling or uptight, but definitely heads and tails above the typical eatery. Daehyun looks around at the sleek décor and sensual ambiance with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth. Yongguk’s never been here before and had done an intensive internet search to find a place he thought might be suitable. From the younger’s reaction, he seems to agree.

 

They are seated by an attractive hostess at a booth that’s secluded enough to be private without isolating them from the rest of the patrons. There’s soft jazzy music playing over the sound system, sometimes classic pieces and other times newer electro mixes.

 

Daehyun smiles at him above the menu.

 

This is going to be an amazing first date.

* * *

This was a terrible first date.

 

Despite the excellent reviews and amazing atmosphere, it seemed that every possible mishap was happening at this restaurant today, and to Daehyun and Yongguk. The regular chef was out, so a nervous apprentice had stepped in. Most of the food was fine, if a little delayed, but it turned out this particular chef was not one for desserts and the regular pâtissier was swamped. Daehyun’s cheesecake was burned, an oversight that causes the waitress to fumble and spill water all over Yongguk’s lap and knock a candle on the table over, nearly setting the table cloth on fire.

 

The manager had profusely apologized; waiving their bill after the two had spent ages in the men’s room trying to make it look less like Yongguk had been victim of an unfortunate accident.

 

They are walking down the sidewalk downtown, close enough for their arms to brush, as Daehyun tries to comfort a disgruntled Yongguk.

 

“It’s alright, hyung. The food was good before the cake!”

 

“But we had to wait ages…”

 

“And we got to talk more. I liked that. I just like hearing your voice, actually it’s so...” Daehyun cuts himself off and flushes, “Nice. It’s nice.”

 

Yongguk smiles a bit, “Thanks.”

 

They walk a few more steps along before Yongguk begins to steer them towards their waiting car, a hand gently holding the younger man’s elbow.

 

“If you’re still up for it, I had something else planned as well.”

 

Daehyun grins, “I can’t wait.”

 

As they slide into the car, Daehyun finds himself settling into the familiar satiated lull that follows a good meal. He leans against Yongguk’s side; head on the elder’s shoulder as Yongguk moves an arm around him. Yongguk’s cheeks are red even as his thumb is stroking Daehyun’s shoulder. It’s hard to believe they had been running their hands all over each other just two weeks ago in his office. As his mind wanders to the incident, Daehyun tries not to reveal how much he wants to repeat that moment now, and squirms in his seat.

 

“You okay?” Yongguk’s voice in concerned, deep and soothing, and Daehyun’s ears burn in embarrassment at the burgeoning arousal he feels. Here Yongguk is trying to show him a nice time, to get to know him as a person, and Daehyun can think of little else at the moment but what it might be like to be pinned against the soft leather seats of their ride.

 

“Yes! I’m good, great. Where are we going?”

 

Yongguk looks unconvinced but answers anyway, “It’s a surprise. We’re almost there anyway.”

 

Daehyun pouts but settles and tries to calm his thrumming pulse. The city speeds past them until the car pulls up outside a skating rink not 5 minutes later.

 

“Are we…going there?”

 

Yongguk nods, “I remember you said you wanted to learn. I thought maybe we could try now?”

 

Daehyun bites his lip and looks out at the intimidating sheet of ice. Skaters glide past them, moving with finesse and grace that the salesman doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to imitate. Yongguk is looking at him hopefully, though, so Daehyun nods.

 

“Sure. But I’m warning you, if I fall, you’re going down with me.”

 

“Deal.”

* * *

They’ve laced up their rented skates and Yongguk stands first, holding out his hands for Daehyun to clasp on to.

 

“Are you a good skater, hyung?”

 

“I’m okay. I can stay standing, but I can’t move very fast.”

 

The younger man’s hands are warm in his and Yongguk slowly leads him out on to the ice. It’s not even 10 seconds later that Daehyun begins to lose his balance and falls against Yongguk’s side, both arms clinging to one of Yongguk’s own.

 

“Hyuuuung, I’m gonna die. This is so embarrassing; those kids are laughing at me.”

 

Yongguk chuckles, “They aren’t even looking this way. Just slide one foot forward and follow with the other.

 

It takes a good while, but eventually Daehyun can move with only one of his hand’s in Yongguk’s own, cautious but smiling.

 

“Think you can do it on your own?” Yongguk asks, slowly letting go of Daehyun’s hand and coming to skate in front of him.

 

“Ah, give me some warning hyung!” Daehyun wobble for a bit, but finds his footing and begins to skate forward towards Yongguk’s figure, now some meters away.

 

“Hyung, I’m doing it!” Daehyun grins happily at his own accomplishment and Yongguk’s clapping and cheers but the smile drops when he sees what’s about to happen in front of him, “Hyung…hyung, look out behind you!”

 

Yongguk turns a second too late, failing to move before a gaggle of (seemingly mildly drunk) college students bowl Yogguk over, stumbling and skating past with yelled apologies and laughter.

 

Yongguk falls backwards into Daehyun, who had managed to skate towards him, and falls on top of the younger as they both go down.

 

Daehyun remembers to keep his head up, and Yongguk’s is cushioned by Daehyun’s body.

 

“Are you okay, Daehyun-ah? Oh man, I’m so sorry!”

 

Daehyun sits up as Yongguk does to, brushing off some of the ice on the elder’s coat, “I’m all right, hyung. What about you?”

 

“I’m fine…come on, maybe that’s enough skating for today. You did well.”

 

Daehyun takes the hand Yongguk offers when he rises and they slowly make their way to the little booth where they’ve left their shoes. The elder is subdued as they change and return to the car and Daehyun worries his lower lip as Yongguk’s silence remains in place during the shorter ride back to Daehyun’s place.

 

When they arrive Yongguk walks Daehyun to his door, a small smile on his face.

 

“Thank you, for letting me take you out. I know it turned out terrible, and you probably never want to see me again, now, and…”

 

“Hey, hey…it’s okay. I had a great time, actually. I just liked being with you, Yongguk-hyung.” Daehyun interrupts, hand coming up to gently grip the lapel panels of Yongguk’s coat.

 

Yongguk sighs and covers the smaller hands with his own, “I just…wanted to impress you.”

 

Daehyun gaze softens and he wraps his arms around the elder’s neck, “You’ve impressed me already. Before this date even started. For the first time ever I’m not just out with someone I like or think is hot…but with someone I admire. I should be the one to impress you.”

 

Daehyun is the one to take the initiative and lean up to kiss the elder, sighing as Yongguk deepens the lip lock.

 

When they pull back, Yongguk’s eyes are intense and Daehyun can feel heat course through his body, despite the chill in the outside air.

 

“Hyung…send the car back.”

 

Yongguk’s brow furrows, “But…I have to get home?”

 

Daehyun laughs and looks meaningfully into Yongguk’s eyes, unclasping his hands from behind Yongguk’s neck and running his palms slowly down the elder’s chest.

 

“You can get home tomorrow…after you show me the rest of that tattoo?”

 

It clicks then and Yongguk’s eyes widen slightly, even as his lips lift into a grin, “You’re sure?”

 

Daehyun nods, “I’m going to head inside and get some drinks ready. Don’t take too long, okay?”

 

Daehyun turns and unlocks his door, sliding inside with a cheeky smile tossed over one shoulder and Yongguk practically runs to the car to pay the driver and rush back inside.

 

When he enters and leans against the closed door, Daehyun is standing in the living room with two wine glasses in hand. His jacket and coat have been shed and Yongguk admires the sleek lines of his torso.

 

Daehyun’s blushing and nervous, but he holds out a glass. “Thirsty?”

 

“Very.”

 

The door locks with a click.

* * *

It’s nearly 4am, but Daehyun and Yongguk lay awake in the younger’s bed, light streaming in through the curtains and casting patterns and shadows across the two entwined forms on the bed. Lean legs and slivers of skin are exposed to the cool air as the sheets are strewn haphazardly around them, Daehyun’s head resting on Yongguk’s chest as his hand traces the patterns of the now exposed tattoo.

 

Yongguk’s folds one of his arms behind his head and the other is wrapped around Daehyun’s shoulders to hold the smaller man close. They are still out of breath, but identical smiles grace their faces as they peek at each other and lock eyes.

 

“Wow…”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“So I guess we passed the chemistry test. Not something I ever did in high school.”

 

Yongguk laughs as the younger’s quip, the sounds sending a rumble though Daehyun that makes him sigh and curl further into the other’s heat.

 

“Good thing Youngjae-sshi went out.”

 

Daehyun nods voice slightly hoarse as he answers, “Yeah. Though he’d say he’s used to my screaming anyway.”

 

Yongguk can’t help the smirk he shoots the other at that and Daehyun looks away, weakly hitting a fist against the elder’s chest as his ears flare red again, “Not a word. I’m going to get some water, do you want some?”

 

“Sure, thanks.”

 

Daehyun reluctantly slides away from the elder, fumbling around to try and find his underwear among the sheets. He shimmies into the fabric and shivers as he slips out of the bed.

 

Yongguk admires the younger’s physique as he putters about and looks for a shirt, mumbling about the cold.

Yongguk slyly reaches over, handing the younger man an article of clothing, “Here.”

 

“Ah, thanks hyung.” Daehyun slides on the shirt and leaves the bedroom, retuning a minute later with two glasses of water. He sits on the bed as Yongguk rises to take one of the glasses. The elder’s eyes are drinking in the view in front of him and Daehyun shifts under the intense gaze.

 

“What?”

 

Yongguk grins, “You look good in my clothes.”

 

Daehyun blinks and looks down at himself, wondering why he hadn’t noticed the spicy woodsy scent that’s around him earlier. Yongguk had handed him his own shirt, and while the man isn’t particularly large, he does carry a larger frame than Daehyun. The shirt hangs charmingly of his body, the bright white highlighting his tawny skin as the open front reveals a lightly muscled torso.

 

Daehyun laughs shyly and crawls beneath the sheets once more, “Sneaky.”

 

Yongguk turns on his side to face the younger man and for a minute they just stare at each other, stars in their eyes. Daehyun loves the shape of Yongguk’s collarbones, the slope of his shoulders and the strong neck they hold. The mouth that had lavished kisses across his skin is spread in a smile and Daehyun wants to tuck into the space by Yongguk’s shoulder and bury into his neck as that mouth kisses him once more.

 

Daehyun’s lips are swollen and pink from the elder’s attentions and pearly teeth sink into them now as Yongguk’s hand reaches out and brushes his hair, combing through the strands to push them back. He drops a soft kiss to the younger’s forehead and then his mouth before pulling back.

 

“I really like you, Daehyun-ah. And I’d really love it if you would agree to be my boyfriend.”

 

Daehyun’s eyes lift into crescents as he laughs and snuggles closer, giving into his desire to nuzzle into the wide neck and press his lips to the smooth surface.

 

“I’d love that too. Yes I will.”

 

Yongguk sighs in relief and wraps an arm around the younger once more as they settle down, burrowed in the heavy sheets and the feeling of joy that warms them from the inside out.

 

The shadows in the room shift as the moonlight changes to sunlight, but the two figures remain blissfully unaware.


End file.
